Salvation
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Ronald is attacked by demons, leaving him with no memory of his previous life. Can he be saved before the demons brainwash him onto their side?
1. Prologue

**A/N The start may be confusing, but it's more of a prologue. The actually story will start from the beginning next chapter.**

When I saw the red-head from my dreams, I wasn't sure what to think. I knew now that there _must _be some truth to the nightmares that I had every night.

Those dreams… I would often dream about the red-head that was standing before me along with a brown-haired man and two others… Sometimes the nightmares would wake me up screaming, other times they would make me feel as if they were trying to tell me something.

"Ronnie, darling!"

I looked up from the ground at the red-head's voice. It was loud and high-pitched which hurt my sensitive ears.

"Ronnie, come to me, okay?"

I shook my head and took a few steps backwards. I knew that I shouldn't have left the house. I turned around and begun to run, but I knew that it would be pointless seeing as there was nowhere else for me to hide.

When I found myself trapped in a dark alley, I couldn't help but fear for my life. I knew that this person was a killer – I had seen in my dreams the way he killed people with a grin on his face, how he revelled in being covered in red, sticky liquid.

"J-just leave me alone…" I whimpered, curling up in the alley. I covered my ears with my hands, trying to block out the man's obnoxious voice. "I-I don't understand what you want from me…!"

"Ronnie, it's me…" My quivering increased the closer the red-head got to me. I was terrified. "It's me… Grell…"

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed as tears dripped down my cheeks. "I-I don't understand why this is happening to me! I don't remember anything! I don't! I swear! Please, leave me alone!"

"Ronnie…"

I closed my eyes, begging for someone to save me. Anyone. Before I knew it, my salvation came in the familiar form of my raven-haired 'owner'.

"Remember what I told you about them, Ronald?"

I cracked my eyes open at the stone-cold voice.

"These are the ones who tried to kill you – who left you to die. They're the ones you need to kill or _they'll _kill _you."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sutcliff-Senpai, I am _not_ doing your paperwork for you." Ronald sighed as his mentor and best friend refused to take no for an answer.

"Oh, come on, Ronnie, darling!" Grell stamped his foot impatiently. "Will is expecting it all done within an hour and you _know _that I'm not cut out to be slaving over _paper!"_

"If you've got an hour to get it all done, then you should stop bothering me and do it." Ronald smiled as he placed his own finished paperwork into a file. "Really, Grell-Senpai, I can't do everything for you."

Grell let out a loud frustrated noise that made Ronald think of an elephant. The elder crossed his arms over his chest and stamped his foot again. He spun around on the spot so that his back was facing his subordinate and stuck his nose into the air. A large pout crossed his face.

"You've got overtime tonight." Ronald pointed out. "If you can't finish what you need to get done, at least you can finish it tonight."

"Smartass…" Grell muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, Senpai, I think I'm going to hit the drinks." Ronald yawned as he stood up to stretch. "All this _hard work _that I've done really got to me."

Grell made a soft whining sound and gripped Ronald's jacket. "Don't leave me alone with the paperwork!"

Ronald laughed and pried Grell's hands from his clothes. "Alan and Eric have overtime, too, Sutcliff-Senpai. Go and bother them."

"You're no fun…" Grell pouted.

Ronald's smile brightened as he started walking away. He could hear Grell yelling for him to come back and at least help him out with his workload, but he ignored the elder. His thoughts were on the party that he was going to be attending tonight. He couldn't wait – he hadn't been able to party for a few days now thanks to stupid overtime.

It only took about an hour before Ronald had arrived at the gathering. As he usually did, he headed straight to the bar to grab a drink before he searched for a pretty girl to flirt with. It was normal for Ronald to continuously down drink after drink and jump from girl to girl, especially given that he hadn't been able to do it for a few days. However, what was unusual was for him to decide that he wanted to take his partying to the human realm.

Eric had told Ronald that for humans, they held pretty wild parties and they were definitely worth checking out. So now, as Ronald sat in a pub inhabited by souls, he couldn't help but agree. The girls were easy to pick up and the alcohol was great. He'd definitely have to come back again with Eric.

"Baby, are you almost finished with that?"

Ronald looked down at the woman in his lap. She was pretty for a human. She had long dark hair that flowed down her back. She wore a short black shirt that revealed her cleavage and a miniskirt that was very skimpy.

Ronald smiled and nodded as he shook the glass of vodka in his hands. "Almost. Why? You so anxious for me to come back to your apartment?"

The woman smirked and nodded. She reached down and played with the waistband of Ronald's pants.

Ronald grinned. "Well, then, why don't we just leave now? Amanda, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go, Amanda."

With that said, the woman named Amanda stood up. She clung to Ronald's arm as the two left the pub and headed towards her apartment. However, before they could arrive at the woman's home, Ronald was overwhelmed by the horrid stench of what he knew had to be a demon.

"Amanda…" Ronald stopped walking and made sure to pull the woman into the dark alleyway beside them. He placed his hand over Amanda's mouth, making sure to keep her quiet. He listened intently for any signs of life before he started to whisper. "I need you to be very quiet, Amanda… There's someone around here that is very dangerous… I need you to walk as calmly and quietly as you can back to your apartment, okay…?"

Amanda's eyes widened and she struggled against the hand. Ronald knew that she was frightened. He frowned and shook his head.

"Amanda, listen to me…"

Before Ronald could say another word, Amanda kicked him between the legs. The Reaper yelped out and removed his hand as he dropped to his knees.

"Help!" Amanda screamed as she started to run from Ronald. "Somebody, help me!"

"Amanda, don't -!" Ronald had tried to call her back, but it was too late – two human-like figures had already advanced upon the woman, knocking her to the ground. His eyes widened as he realised that he was watching a demon attack.

Ronald got back to his feet. There was no way that he could let this happen. Shinigami and demons were natural enemies and he refused to let some disgusting demons do this in front of him.

"Hey!" Ronald shouted as he summoned his Death Scythe. He bit his lip when the two demons turned back to him, revealing an already-dead Amanda. "How dare you!"

The two demons laughed, only causing Ronald to frown in confusion. Where these two demons underestimating him or just mocking him? Either way, it didn't stop him from charging at them.

"Shut up!" Ronald shouted.

Just before he hit the two demons with his Death Scythe, Ronald was knocked away and into the brick wall. He gasped as he fell to the ground in pain, but he recovered quick enough to dodge another attack by two new demons.

"Why are there four of them…?" Ronald muttered under his breath as he took a swipe at the three demons that were now surrounding him. "What do they _want?"_

Before Ronald's Death Scythe could even make contact with them, the fourth demon had appeared behind the young Reaper and ripped the Death Scythe from his hands.

"Damnit!" Ronald hissed. He knew that under normal circumstances he would've put up a better fight, but his reactions had been slowed due to the alcohol he had consumed.

Ronald reached into his shirt pocket to pull out his hidden blade, but before he could even finger it, one of the demons had grabbed his hand. It squeezed, making Ronald yelp out in pain as he felt his hand being crushed.

The Reaper kicked out at the demons to get them away, but it only made him tumble to the ground. Ronald wasn't sure what had happened in that moment. He was aware that all four of the demons had advanced upon him, aware that _something _was now causing him agonising pain as he felt his own blood being spilt from all over his body.

"Stop!" Ronald shouted as he tried to get away, but he soon found himself being held down by one of the demons. "Stop it! Let me go!"

Ronald's vision was becoming blurred. He had realised by now that his hidden Scythe had been found and was being used to rip him apart. He cried out as the blade only dug deeper with each cut, crimson liquid spilling everywhere.

"Let's throw him out on the street," one of the demons suggested with a gravelly laugh.

The others agreed. "Yes, and watch the pathetic humans panic at the sight."

Ronald could do nothing but struggle weakly as he was dragged out of the dark alley. He was vaguely aware of humans making frightened noises before he was dumped unceremoniously onto the ground. He could hear the demons' laughter as they ran off, but the sound of their amusement was almost immediately replaced by the clip-clop of horses and the rumbling of a carriage.

Ronald didn't have time to move out of the way as the horses ran towards him, clearly out of control. He cried out as the horses trampled him. If that weren't enough, the carriage had hit him as well – right in the back of the head.

Ronald had never been in so much pain before. He was aware of people screaming from the sidelines and children crying.

Ronald was blinded by pain, but even so, he could tell that no one was coming to his aide – he could sense people running to the horse-drawn carriage that had just overturned. Taking advantage of this, he slowly crawled away from the scene and onto the footpath. He grabbed the nearest thing to help him to his feet before he stumbled away, whimpering for Grell.

The boy wasn't sure of how much time had passed. All he knew was that he was soon collapsing to the ground once again, blinded by pain and unable to see where he was. He struggled to get back to his feet and keep walking, but he was soon overwhelmed by oblivion.


End file.
